Thinking Twice
by mylifeismine
Summary: Troyella. This story is when they're in college. Everyone had drifted apart. But when Troy and Chad have a basketball game at Brown. What surprises will await them? R&R. Troyella.
1. Skipping Class

**_Title:Thinking Twice_**

**_Author:mylifeismine_****

* * *

**

This story takes place in college. Troy and Chad go to UCLA and Gabi goes to Brown.

* * *

"I can't believe myself," Gabriella said to herself, flopping on to her bed.

"What'dyou do?" Gabi's brunette room mate Madeline asked, who was laying on her bed, studying from her history textbook.

"Sleep through chemistry class," Gabi admitted.

"Oh my gosh! Gabi slept thru' chemistry class?" Maddy said covering her mouth with sarcasm.

Gabriella laughed and threw her pillow at her best friend.

"Did you hear that UCLA and some other university is coming? Well their basketball teams anyways. And remember the draw that the school entered? Well, we won! So after the two teams play, one team will go to the championships, and you know how it's like impossible to get tickets into? I think it's two people get to go with the winning team. I hope I get chosen, and that UCLA win, Troy Bolton is so cute!..." Madeline announced.

_**But too bad, Gabi had already dozed off, and missed Maddy's shocking announcement.

* * *

**_

"We are so gonna win," Chad said slapping Troy against the back.

"You've said that a dozen times at practise, I think we get your point, Chad," Troy concluded as Chad looked for a clean outfit to change into.

"I know," Chad said as Troy stared out the window of their room.

Troy's face twitched.

"What's up, dude?" Chad asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing," Troy lied.

"Eh, the look on your face doesnt agree with you," Chad said with a chuckle.

"Fine, Gabi," Troy admitted.

"Oh, yeah...Old times...I thought you were over her," Chad said.

"Thanks, that helps," Troy said sarcasticly.

"Why'dyou critisize her for cheating on you anyways?" Chad asked.

"It just happened," Troy said.

**_Flashback_ **

"Guess what college I got into," Gabi said happily as Troy was walking her home.

"Tell that to your boyfriend," Troy shot at her.

Gabi looked at Troy and said, "But you are my boyfriend."

"Then who was that guy who kissed you? Actually, don't answer that," Troy said before walking away, leaving Gabriella confused.

**_End of Flashback_**

"So you never found out what university she got excepted to?" Chad asked.

"No," Troy said with a sigh.

"Not my fault," Chad said thankfully.

Troy glarred at him, and said, "Isnt helping me here."

"Right," Chad said.

"So how are you and Taylor," Troy asked taking his mind off Gabriella, not physically.

"We talked last night," Chad said.

"Wait, doesn't Taylor know which University Gabi went to?" Troy asked suddenly.

"I thought you were over her?" Chad asked again.

Troy glarred at him again.

Chad put his hands up, like surrendering, and said,"Relax, dude. She probably does."

**_Telephone Call_**

"Hello?" Taylor said.

"Hey, Tay," Chad said.

"Oh, hey Chad," Taylor said

"Troy wants to ask you something," Chad told her.

"Sure," Taylor said.

"Hey Taylor," Troy said taking Chad's phone.

"Hey Troy. What's up?" Taylor asked.

"Do you know which university Gabi went to?" Troy asked.

Taylor opened her mouth to answer, but then remembering their break-up, answered 'no.'

"Thanks anyways," Troy said tossing Chad his cellphone.

**_End of Phone Call_ **

_

* * *

_

Hi, my name is Bridgette. Hope you liked the first post. Don't forget to review:)

-bee


	2. Miss Feisla

**_Previously_**

_"Hey Taylor," Troy said taking Chad's phone._

_"Hey Troy. What's up?" Taylor asked._

_"Do you know which university Gabi went to?" Troy asked._

_Taylor opened her mouth to answer, but then remembering their break-up, answered 'no.'_

_"Thanks anyways," Troy said tossing Chad his cellphone._

**Phone Call 2-The Next Morning**

"Hello?" Gabriella answered.

"Hey, Gabs. It's Tay," Taylor said.

"Oh, hey Tay," Gabi said.

"Troy called and asked for which university you went to---," Taylor started.

"You didn't tell him, right! If you did, I will so kill you!" Gabriella cried.

"Relax, I didn't tell him," Taylor said.

"Thanks," Gabriella thanked.

"Do you know why he called tho'?" Taylor asked, "He sounded like it was an emergency or something."

"Pft, shouldnt I be asking you that?" Gabriella asked.

"'Kay, I'll ask," Taylor said before hanging up.

**Phone Call 3**

"Hello?" Chad said.

"Do you know why Troy asked for Gabi's university?" Taylor said without a greeting.

"He misses her. Hey, I got to go, we're on the bus to Brown, and Coa---" Chad started.

Taylor dropped her phone with a 'thud'.

"Did you say Brown..." Taylor said softly picking up her phone, that Chad barely heard it.

"Yeah, we're playing at Brown," Chad said.

Taylor hung up her phone. Chad just looked at his phone, and being his stupid self said,"Whatever."

**Phone Call 4**

"Hel---" Gabriella started.

"They'regoingtoBrownyougottagosomehwereelse," Taylor shouted in one breath.

"What?" Gabriella said,"I only heard the words 'Brown, and else.'"

"They-are-going-to-Brown,-you-gotta-go somewhere-else," Taylor said taking a breath and saying slowly.

"Who's 'they?'" Gabi asked confused.

"Troy!" Taylor screamed, losing patients.

"What!" this time it was Gabi who screamed.

"I know! UCLA basketball team is I think, Chad said Coach, so its probably the basketball team!" Taylor said.

Gabriella looked out her window and screamed.

"What?" Taylor asked quickly.

"I gotta go, Tay. He's here," Gabriella said quickly before hanging up.

Taylor winced.

**End of Phone Calls**

"What's up?" Madeline asked coming thru' the door.

"UCLA's basketball team is here!" Gabi shouted.

"I know!" Madeline shouted excitedly.

Gabi frowned.

"Never mind..." Madeline muttered.

Gabriella dashed out of their dorm room, down to the lounge to get off campus.

**Lounge**

"The principal of Brown University has been kind enought to let us spend the nights at their extra dorm rooms. So check on the board for your partner and room number. Practise tomorrow morning at nine at the gym. For the rest of the day, you may do as you desire that does not break rules," the UCLA coach started to tell his team before a girl came running into the lounge.

Gabriella opened her mouth to speak, but Madeline came following Gabriella squealed,"Ga---Troy Bolton!"

Gabi turned around, and saw Madeline running to Troy clinging onto him, while Troy was squimering to get her off him with the help of Chad. Gabriella thought whether she was to help Troy get Maddy off him, or whether she should just leave. She decided to get Maddy off Troy since he had already seen her.

Gabriella walked over to where the clinging Maddy was and said,"Come on, Madeline," prying her off her ex, and avoiding both Troy and Chad's eye contact.

As Gabi dragged Maddy out of the lounge, Coach Dementor (not the real coach's name) asked,"Miss..."

Gabi turned around, and said, "Feisla."

"Miss Feisla, thank you," Coach said thanking her.

"Uhhh, Coach. It's Miss Montez," Troy spoke up.

Coach looked at Gabi.

Gabi pointed at herself and said, "Gabriella Montez," still avoiding Troy's eyes, pointed at Maddy, "Madeline Feisla."

"Okay, thank you Miss. Montez," Coach corrected and then went back talking to his team.

Troy wasn't paying attention, but instead was looking at Gabi who didn't look back.

**Cafe**

"How did Troy know your name?" Madeline asked suspiciously.

"I dunno, maybe from the message boards...I dunno," Gabriella lied.

"Mm hmmm..., gotta get to class. See ya later," Madeline said before heading off to class.

"Hey," Troy said sitting on Madeline's seat.

Gabi turned to look at him, but didn't say anything, looking the opposite direction.

"Come on Gabi," Troy said.

Gabi didn't say anything.

"Look, I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions," Troy apologized.

"What if it was the truth?" Gabriella tested Troy.

"Is it?" Troy asked as his mouth dropped.

Gabi looked at him and shook her head in disbelief and muttered, "Whatever" before going to the _girl's_ washroom, hoping that he wouldn't follow her.

"Hi," a girl said.

"Oh hi," Gabriella said turning around.

"I'm Kimberly, but you can call me Kim. I heard you ignored Bolton," Kimberly introduce.

"Uh yeah," Gabi said unsuringly.

"I don't know what's so special about him. So what if he's a star hoops dude?" Kim said reapplying her lip gloss.

"Right..." Gabi said.

"Anyways, see you around," Kim waved before leaving the restroom.

* * *

"So how'd it go?" Chad asked. 

"Well, take a guess," Troy said walking into his room.

"Great!" Chad said happily.

Troy frowned.

"Eh, I'll take that as a no," Chad said.

"Yeah, good answer" Troy said.

"Be right back," Chad said before dissapearing behind the washroom door.

Cellphone rings

"Hello?" Troy said picking up Chad's cellphone.

"...Troy?" Taylor said slowly.

"Yeah?" Troy said.

"What are you doing at Brown?" Taylor asked.

"Basketball game," Troy answered.

"...Oh, right...," Taylor said slowly.

_Akward silence_

"So...is Chad there?" Taylor said breaking the ice.

"Yeah, hold on," Troy said before telling Chad Taylor was on the phone.

As Chad took back his phone, Troy heard the clingy girl's shrieks.

* * *

**Sorry I didn't post, computer was weird. Hope you liked the chapter!**

**-bridgette:)**


	3. Oh my god!

**_Previously_**

_Cellphone rings _

_"Hello?" Troy said picking up Chad's cellphone._

_"...Troy?" Taylor said slowly._

_"Yeah?" Troy said._

_"What are you doing at Brown?" Taylor asked._

_"Basketball game," Troy answered._

_"...Oh, right...," Taylor said slowly._

_**Akward silence** _

_"So...is Chad there?" Taylor said breaking the ice._

_"Yeah, hold on," Troy said before telling Chad Taylor was on the phone._

_As Chad took back his phone, Troy heard the clingy girl's shrieks._

_

* * *

_

**_Hallway _**

"Shhhh," Gabriella said trying to calm Madeline down.

"You know Troy Bolton!" Maddy shrieked not following Gabi's order.

Gabi saw Troy's head come out of his room.

"Go inside," Gabriella said turning her gaze away from Troy and pushing her friend inside their room.

_**Dorm Room**_

"Eeeekkkk!" Maddy continued to shriek.

"Calm down," Gabi told her.

"How can I calm down, when my friend has connections with Troy Bolton, _the_ Troy Bolton," Maddy said.

Gabriella sighed and said, "I'm gonna get a snack," wanting to leave the shriekings.

"Hey," a voice said behind Gabriella as she closed her room door, which caused her to jump.

A hand against her heart, she turned around and dreaded who she saw, "What now?" she said with annoyance.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Troy told her again.

"It hurt Troy. A lot," Gabriella murmurred shaking her head slightly before going down the hallway and into a popular crowd that greeted her.

'It's gonna take you a miracle to get yourself out of this one, Bolton' Troy thought to himself.

"Hey dude, Tay wants to talk to you," Chad told his best friend when he came back inside handing Troy his cellphone.

"Hey Taylor," Troy said into the phone.

"It's gonna take a while for her to forgive you, you know. It hurt her a lot. And I mean a lot by, **a lot,**" Taylor told him without a greeting.

"I know," Troy said with a sigh.

"Remember, one false move, and everything's back to square one," Taylor reminded him before hanging up.

"I'm starving, you wanna meet up with the other guys and head out for some food?" Chad asked.

"No, I think I'll stay here," Troy said.

"Are you sure, dude?" Chad asked.

"Yeah," Troy said waving Chad off.

* * *

"You know Troy Bolton?" a friend of Madeline said giggling.

"For the last time, Suzy. Yes," Gabriella told her as Madeline's group were going to Madeline's room, which was Gabi's room, which was also the room next to Troy Bolton.

Hearing Gabriella's soprano voice, Troy went outside to try to talk to her again.

"Hey, Gab---" Troy started to say before getting cut off by shrieks from girls.

Troy saw Gabi in the background look at him once before turning to go into her dorm, and this time not helping him.

"Hey guys, I gotta finish an essay for Kwlip," she told the girls even though knowing that they wouldnt hear her.

**_An hour later-Hallway_**

"Hey, Gabi. Have you seen Troy anywhere?" Chad asked her as she was unlocking her door.

"Yeah, probably in here," Gabi answered unlocking the door.

Chad looked at her with suspiciousness.

As Gabriella and Chad went in, Chad understood, that Gabi had not been hiding his best friend, but instead a bunch of girls were surrounding him.

"Oh, hey Gabi! We were wondering where you went," Maddy said.

"Who's behind you? Eh, whocares. Anyways, what's your connection with Troy?" Katrina asked grinning.

"Um, we were just friends," Gabriella lied.

Chad opened his mouth to disagree, but Gabi elbowed him in ribs, and Chad fell on the floor.

"Oh my god! Chad Danforth! This is the best day of my life! Two basketball players. Cute too," another girl, Holly said giggling helping Chad up.

Gabriella gaged.

"I'm gonna get some food. Be right back," Gabriella said leaving the sickening room.

Gabi went to McDonald's and got food for the whole group. Since she already knew what Madeline's friends aka the popular girls liked to eat, and what Troy and Chad liked to eat, she ordered the food without flinching. The workers even looked at her, wondering if she was some super girl or someone who could remember at least twele people's food orders from the top of her head without a flinch.

She gave each person their food saying your welcome, but nothing to Troy.

A knock was knocked once Gabi had finished her burger and fries.

"Who is it?" Madeline asked.

"Cordelia," Cordelia answered as Gabriella went to open the door.

"Hey D," Gabriella said.

"Hey, Jeremy wants to know if we're on for tonight," Cordelia asked.

"Ummmm..." Gabriella said turning to look at Madeline for an answer.

Madeline gave her a thumbs up.

Troy frowned.

"Sure," Gabi answered facing 'Delia.

"Cool, you wanna go to study? Kwlip gave me an essay," Cordelia asked.

"Sure, I'm not done mine yet," Gabriella said grabbing her purse, folder, and her keys.

"Are you coming back after?" Maddy asked.

"I don't think so," Gabi said.

"'Kay, have fun!" Maddy told her room mate.

And with that, the door closed.

"Was that Troy Bolton?" Cordelia asked Gabriella as they were walking to the library.

"I don't think so," Gabriella said sarcastically.

"Oh my god!" Cordelia squealed.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, and asked "Does another chemistry girl like Troy Bolton?"

Cordelia froze, and looked at her best friend, "_Another?_"

"Ugh, not that meaning," Gabi said.

"Then what?" Delia asked.

"Quinn said the same thing," Gabriella explained.

"Uh huh..." Cordelia said eyeing her friend.

And with that, they went into the library, and did their work.

* * *

**Since I'm going away for Victoria Day, I'll post two posts tomorrow :)**

**-bridgette**


	4. CAN'T HEAR YOU!

**_Previously_**

_"Was that Troy Bolton?" Cordelia asked Gabriella as they were walking to the library._

_"I don't think so," Gabriella said sarcastically._

_"Oh my god!" Cordelia squealed._

_Gabriella rolled her eyes, and asked "Does another chemistry girl like Troy Bolton?"_

_Cordelia froze, and looked at her best friend, "Another?"_

_"Ugh, not that meaning," Gabi said._

_"Then what?" Delia asked._

_"Quinn said the same thing," Gabriella explained._

_"Uh huh..." Cordelia said eyeing her friend._

_And with that, they went into the library, and did their work._

_

* * *

**Seven o'clock**_

"You know the party at the twins?" Katrina said.

"Yeah?" Holly said.

"You wanna go?" Katrina asked smirking.

"Sure," Maddy said.

* * *

_**Party**_

"What are we doing here?" Gabriella asked.

"What!" Cordelia shouted.

"What are we doing her!" Gabriella shouted over the noise.

"Jeremy and I thought that you've been studying to hard, and that you deserve a break. So we decided to bring you to a party," Cordelia shouted.

"Psh, I'll be deaf tomorrow," Gabi said.

"What!" Cordelia shouted.

"Nothing!" Gabriella said.

'I'm gonna loose my voice too,' Gabriella thought.

"I'm gonna sit over there!" Gabriella shouted telling her friend.

"Okay!" Cordelia shouted before going over to Jeremy.

Gabriella gaged as she saw drunk couples making out, and a bit of other stuff.

* * *

"There's the twins!" Madeline shouted pointing to where two identical blonds were, then dragging Troy with her, and the group following her, including Chad, who was dragged by Katrina.

"Hey, guys!" Veronica shouted.

"Hey, where's Bee?" Madeline asked.

"Somewhere, not sure..." Vee said.

* * *

Gabriella saw Bridget, and went over to her.

"Hey, Bridget!" Gabriella shouted at another member of the popular group aka Madeline's group.

"Oh, hey Gabriella!" Bridget shouted.

"Where's the washroom!" Gabriella asked.

"Over there!" Bridget told her pointing to a hallway.

Bridget caught glimpse of her twin, and went to her. While Gabriella went to the washroom.

"Hey, Bee!" Katrina shouted as Bridget joined the group.

"Hey, guys!" Bridget yelled.

"Oh yeah. Troy, Chad, this is Bridget, and Veronica," Madeline introduced.

"Uh, gotta go to the washroom," Troy lied.

"'Kay, it's over there," Madeline told him.

* * *

Clutching onto her novel, Gabriella headed to the room that was labeled washroom.

Turning the knob, she felt a pair of hands throw her inside the room

Gabi winced in pain.

Lips crashed onto hers with force.

Gabriella fell onto a bed.

A hand was squeezing her throat, while another hand went for her jean zipper.

* * *

**Not a very long part, but oh well.**

**-bridgette**


	5. Bolton's Got a Temper

**_Previously_**

_Turning the knob, she felt a pair of hands throw her inside the room_

_Gabi winced in pain._

_Lips crashed onto hers with force._

_Gabriella fell onto a bed._

_A hand was squeezing her throat, while another hand went for her jean zipper.

* * *

_

Gabriella struggled under the weight, trying to break free of the person's grip.

All of a sudden, the weight was off her.

Everything was blury for a few seconds, as she gasped for breath and sat up.

She saw a guy with brown hair pulling on another guy's shirt and screaming at him.

" ...Don't touch her! Don't kiss her! Don't ever go near her! Or I'll beat the crap out of you!" he shouted at the guy pinning the guy against the wall.

'Troy,' Gabriella finally realized.

The guy whimpered.

"Good," Troy said, then throwing him towards the door.

The guy understood and scattered off the floor, and ran out of the room for his dear life.

Everything was quiet after the door closed.

Gabriella blushed, and pulled down her shirt and zipped her zipper on her jeans back up.

Both of them were at a loss of words.

Troy got tired of standing and sat beside Gabi.

Gabriella mumbled, "Thanks..."

"Your welcome only if you let me explain," Troy said smartly.

Gabriella knew that she would eventually have to let Troy talk.

"Fine," Gabriella said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry that I thought you were cheating on me. I jumped to conclusions. I guess I was overprotective. But whether you forgive me or not, I'll always love you. Always," Troy said quietly walking to the door.

"I'm sorry too," Gabriella whispered crying as Troy reached for the handle.

"What for?" Troy asked walking towards Gabriella.

"For being such a baby," Gabriella answered as Troy hugged her.

'Just like high school,' Troy thought rubbing her back to calm her down.

"You wanna get a drink?" Troy asked when Gabriella started hic-cupping.

"You drink!" Gabriella blurted surprised.

Troy laughed, and said "I meant as in soda or something."

"Oh. They dont have soda here," Gabriella told him

"How do you know?" Troy asked her suspiciously.

"You know, Madeline's my room mate, and she's popular...so yeah," Gabriella explained.

"I see," Troy said.

"There's a cute restaurant down the block," Gabriella said standing up.

"'kay," Troy said getting up also.

Before opening the door, Troy stopped.

Gabriella looked at him.

"One question, who was the guy you hugged?" Troy asked.

Gabby grinned and said, "Lost cousin."

"Okay," Troy smiled and kissed Gabby on the lips.

As they entered the party room, everything went silent.

Whispers flew across the room.

As a boy was whispering something to the person next to him, Gabriella heard him say, "Bolton's got a temper, he almost hurt some person."

* * *

I was wondering...should I post another post? Hmmmm...maybe, maybe not. Since I finished rewatching HSM, I'll say that if I get at least six reviews, I'll post another post. Deal? **Deal.:) **By the way, if you read my other stories, I'm so sorry I havent post on them, also this one.I might post a short one tonight, you never know...lol

-bridgette


	6. Liar!

**_Previously_**

_"Oh right," Troy smiled a goofy smile and kissed Gabby on the lips._

_As they entered the party room, everything went silent._

_Whispers flew across the room._

_As a boy was whispering something to the person next to him, Gabriella heard him say, "Bolton's got a temper, he almost hurt some person."

* * *

_

"What?" Gabriella screamed.

The boy blushed, and said,"Some guy said Troy was harassing him."

"Which guy?" Gabriella asked as Troy was turning to have a temper soon.

The boy scanned the room, and pointed at the guy that was harassing her earlier, "Thomas."

Gabriella glarred at him, and if looks could kill, he would be long gone.

Everything was silent as Gabriella walked over to him calmly, stuck out her hand and said, "Hi, I'm Ella. Nice to meet you."

Thomas opened his mouth to say something, but Gabriella was fast enough and slapped him across the face, and screamed, "Liar!"

Gasps filled the room.

Thomas lunged towards her, but a guy behind him grabbed him and held him still.

Madeline pulled Gabriella away from Thomas as Thomas was fighting to get free from the guy's grip.

"You idiot!" Gabriella screamed.

Thomas kicked the guy's private, and the guy's grip loosened. Thomas lunged towards Gabriella, but Troy punched him in the face with surprise. Thomas threw a punch back at Troy but Troy being smarter blocked it with common sense knowing that he would throw a punch. Thomas fell onto the floor with a broken jaw and a bleeding lip. By this time, a bunch of guys held Thomas back.

"What is going on here?" Bridget asked with her twin behind her.

"That bitch!" Gabriella screamed her first swear word.

Everyone was surprised with Gabriella's remark.

By this time, the twins were holding Gabriella back, while Chad was holding on to Troy.

"Okay, what happened?" Veronica asked calmly.

"That bi----" Gabriella started.

"Gabriella, calm down. We'll ask Troy first," Bridget said noticing that Troy wasnt red in the face.

"When I had asked to go to the washroom, I went to the washroom. But the label was labeled wrong, but I sawthat guy on top of Gabi unzipping her jeans," Troy said slowly.

Shock was on everyone's faces.

"And then I threw him against the wall...and yeah. You saw the rest," Troy finished.

"Okay...that was... surprising..." Veronica said.

"Gabriella, your turn," Bridget said.

"Um, after I asked you where the washroom was, I went to the washroom. Like Troy said, the label was wrong. But before I noticed it, that guy pushed me into the room, and Troy said the rest," Gabriella said.

"Thomas is that right?" Bridgetglarred.

"Hey, I was drunk," Thomas lied.

"Lloyd?" Bridget asked the bartender.

"Nope," Lloyd said.

"You wanna call the cops?" Veronica asked.

"It's okay, as long as he doesnt come near me," Gabby said pointing to Thomas.

"Agreed," Madeline said.

"Thomas, get out," Bridget said pointing to the door.

As Thomas left, Troy and Gabriella decided to skip the restaurant, and sleep in.

"I"m glad your talking to me again," Troy said.

Gabby laughed and said, "Me too."

* * *

**Short, but hey. I still have school. R&R**

**-bee.**


	7. There's your cheer squad

_**Previously **_

_As Thomas left, Troy and Gabriella decided to skip the restaurant, and sleep in._

_"I"m glad your talking to me again," Troy said._

_Gabby laughed and said, "Me too."

* * *

_

"'Morning," Troy said as Gabriella came out from her room at the same time.'

"Oh, hey Troy," Gabi said with a yawn.

Troy laughed.

"Where's Chad?" Gabriella asked.

"Washroom, we got basketball practise," Troy infromed her.

"I see, you guys want a cheer squad?" Gabriella smirked.

"Sure," Chad said coming out of the room.

Gabriella grinned, and said,"You guys know where the gym is?"

Troy and Chad looked at each other and said, "Not exactly..."

"C'mon," Gabriella said after sticking her head back into her room, and saying something that made Madeline shriek.

Troy looked at Gabriella, Gabby just shrugged.

As Gabriella led them to the gym, Gabby would constently knock on someone's door and tell them something, which made the person shriek and close the door excitedly.

"'Morning Bolton. Danforth. Montez," Dementor greeted tossing the boys a basketball, and telling them to do free throws.

As Gabriella sat on the bleaches Troy would constently smile at her, and she would smile back.

Ten minutes after the guys had started their free throws, a group of girls came bursting into the gym squealing.

Gabriella laughed, while the coach looked at the girls like they were...I dunno, crazy or something.

Troy and Chad looked at Gabriella, by this time the girls werent as loud, and Gabby was able to say "There's your squad," without screaming.

Troy and Chad laughed.

As other basketball players started coming in, they stared at the group of girls, and the girls started asking Gabriella about Troy and her. Wondering if the rumours were true.

Gabriella wasn't completely sure, the only thing she was positive about was that she and Troy were talking. She was lucky that she didn't have classes today, the group of the girls eventually started to shrink.

When practise was over, Troy walked over to Gabriella.

"You wanna get some lunch?" he asked.

"Sure, after you shower," Gabriella said sniffing the air.

Troy pretended hurt.

"Go get showered, THEN we'll get some food after," Gabriella smiled.

Troy laughed and went to the change rooms.

_Restaurant_

"When's the basketball game?" Gabbi asked.

"Tomorrow," he said.

"Good, again no class," Gabbi smiled.

Troy chuckled, "I thought you loved class?"

"Eh, it's cool, but after my sleep through chemistry class..." Gabriella said with a laughed.

Troy laughed, "Really?"

"Yeah, I know. It's like unbelieveable right?" Gabriella said sarcastically.

"Yeah," Troy agreed.

"What do you wanna do now?" Gabriella asked as they stepped out of the restaurant.

"Basketball?" Troy said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Your on, Bolton," Gabriella said as they went to the gym.

They spent the rest of their day playing basketball, going out for food, and just teasing each other aka flirting

At ten after nine, they went back to their dorm.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Gabriella said.

There was mostly an inch between them.

"Please don't come now, Chad," Troy hoped in his head.

As their lips touched, high school feelings came back.

* * *

**I've already got the next part, so I'll post that 2morrow**

**-bridgette**


	8. V8

**_Previously_**

_There was mostly an inch between them._

_"Please don't come now, Chad," Troy hoped in his head._

_As their lips touched, high school feelings came back.

* * *

_

**Tomorrow-Basketball Game-Basketball Court**

"You know, it's pretty cool that you know Troy Bolton," Maddy told me as we waiting for her friends to come.

"But?" I said knowing a "but" was coming.

"_But_ I don't think he's my type, so he's all yours," she said before her friends came cheering down the aisle.

The game finished with 20-25. Troy's team had won!

_A/N Since I'm not a basketball person, whatever happened in the game, you can make up on your own._

**"May I please have your attention please," **Mr.Griddison, the principal at Brown called.

**Silence filled the court.**

"Thank you. The draw for the Finals..." he started before the crowd errupted with cheers.

"Ahem," Mr.Griddison said into the mic.

"We will now do the draw," he said once everyone was silent.

Everyone held their breaths.

"The first winner is..." Mr.Griddison said, "Melissa Griff!"

"The second winner is..." he continued, Gabriella Montez!"

The crowd was wild with cheers, applauses, and everything.

"Oh my god! You won!" Madeline said beside me.

"I know!" Gabriella said jumping up and down.

Gabriella's Diary Entry

_Okay, so the draw that every student entered, I WON! Well, not won won, but like I was chosen, that kind of thing. So now I don't have to deal with me and Troy being seperated. We will eventually, but I'll deal with that then. We're leaving tomorrow morning to Boston. And I haven't started packing. The trip is for two weeks, why two when the game is only one? I dunno. L8s_

End of Gabriella's Diary Entry

* * *

**Plane Ride to Boston**

"You nervous?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," he admitted. 

"Don't worry you'll do fine," Gabriella said patting him on the shoulder.

"Thanks, you know. I was afraid that we would get seperated again," he admitted once again.

"Wow, Troy Bolton was afriad?" Gabriella teased.

"Hey!" Troy tickled her.

"Troy! Troy!" Gabriella shrieked.

But Troy ignored her and just continued tickling her.

"I have a secret to tell you, if you stop tickling me!" Gabriella said between breathes of laughter.

"Spill," Troy said stopping imediately.

"I was scared too," Gabriella said breathing normal.

"Is that all?" Troy said faking with an annoyance in his voice.

"Kinda..." Gabriella said afraid of what was coming next.

"You are so gonna get it," Troy said tickling her once again.

"Ahhhhh!"

As a food tray came by, Gabriella grabbed a bottle of V8 tomato juice (not a bottle, but those McDonald cups).

Gabriella held the cup behind her back, and flicked the lid off the cup.

As Troy continued tickling her, she slammed the cup on to his face.

"Ahhhhh!" Troy shouted, as Gabriella covered her mouth with her hands astonished that she actually did that.

The basketball team turned and took one look at Troy, and burst out laughing.

"Good one, Gabi!" Chad laughed.

"Gabby!" Troy shouted as he picked on his wet white jersey.

"Sorry..." Gabriella said meekly, "By the way... that might stain for a while..."

"Gabriella!" Troy called.

"Hey, you started it," Gabriella argued.

The b-ball team laughed harder, "Coach is gonna be real mad at you, if you don't get that clean by the game," Chad said still laughing

Troy rolled his eyes, as the team walked off.

"I'm so sorry," Gabriella said again.

"It's okay," Troy sighed, "But you owe me."

"Fine," Gabriella said before Troy's lips crashed onto her's.

"I should tickle you more, so you'll slam more tomato juice on me," Troy joked as he pulled away.

"Dream on, lover boy," Gabriella teased before yawning.

"Tired?" Troy said.

"Yeah."

Five minutes later, Troy looked down to find Gabriella leaning on his shoulder fast asleep. He smiled, as he brushed a strand of hair away from her face.

A Few Hours Late

Troy gently kissed Gabriella on the lips.

Gabriella started to stir.

"Gabi, we've landed," Troy told her.

"Ten more minutes," she asked.

"Come on. Before I throw tomato juice on you."

Gabriella shot up.

Troy bursted out laughing.

"Troy!"

"Come on let's go," Troy said giving Gabriella a hand.

Hotel

"What should we do today? The game isn't 'til tomorrow," Troy asked, the team, and the two girls were all at the lounge.

"We could start off with eating?" Chad suggested.

Everyone laughed, "Who could forget about eating when Chad's around?"

"Hey, don't be jelous that I'm a normal human," Chad joked.

Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"On the court," their coach called.

This time, every player rolled their eyes, "There goes the day..."

"Danforth!"

"Sorry, sir."

* * *

**Okay, so I think most of you guys know why I havent been posting. (Document Manager wouldnt let me) Anyways, I am so sad and mad. So I got my school timetable for next year, and my timetable is totally different from my friends! Ugh :(**

**-bridgette:'(**


	9. Without Need to Think Twice

Author's Note: Well this is the last chapter. And yes, I know it's kinda stupid, no need to mention that! Lol.  
----------------------------------------------------

The Next Morning

"Argh, shut the hell up!" Chad shouted covering his head with his pillow.

"Danforth! Get up!" Dementor shouted from the other side of the door after banging on their door.

Chad threw off the covers and shot up in a millisecond, "I'm up! I'm up, I'm up!"

"Fifteen minutes, Danforth!"

_Oh god, it takes fifteen minutes for me to just comb my hair!_

Basketball Game

Gabriella was pushing through the crowds trying to get a seat on the bleachers.

"Excuse me."

"Sorry," she said, then accidently bumping into the person in front of her.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"Excuse me," Gabriella said when the girls in front of her didn't move.

"Gabby!"

"Do I know you?" Gabriella said confused to the girls.

"It's us!"

"Oh my god! Shar, Tay, Kels!" Gabriella screamed.

"Excuse me," the person behind them said.

"Sorry," the girls said before moving into a row of seats.

The girls continued to chitchat throughout the whole game, often being shushed.

As people started to leave, Gabriella asked the old guy beside her, "Who won?"

"Lakers," the guy grumbled.

And with that, the girls ran off to wait for Troy.

"Hey Troy!" they all screamed as soon as Troy came out of the changeroom.

"Security!" Troy yelled instantly before looking at his fans.

Security came rushing in, grabbing the four girls.

"Eh, that one's mine," Troy joked pulling Gabriella out of the guy's arms and into his.

"These three?"

"Nope," Troy grinned.

"Troyyyyy!" Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi whined.

"Fine, be that way," he huffed, then burst out laughing.

The guy looked at him with raised eyebrows.

Troy chuckled, "It's okay."

As Gabriella laid on her hotel bed with her friends, including Jason, Zeke, and Ryan, who had been at the game also, her mind drifted.

She knew without needing to think twice, she would never change this moment, more or less, her life.

**_♥The End!♥_**

_**Dedicated to: **Ummm...I dedicate this story to Andrea P.! Thanks for helping!_

**Well we've come to the end, and I hope you enjoyed it. Even though I did take a while to post the last chapter. Hehe. Just a heads up, there's probably _not_ gonna be a sequel, but I have other stories you can read!  
:Bridgette:**


End file.
